Resolution (music) - Разрешение
Разреше́ние ( , , ), в многоголосной музыке — переход от одного созвучия (интервала, конкорда, аккорда), трактуемого как ладовый неустой, к другому созвучию, трактуемому как ладовый устой (см. Устой и неустой). В качестве первого обычно выступает диссонантный интервал (обособленный или в составе аккорда), в качестве второго — консонантный интервал (см. Консонанс и диссонанс). Краткая характеристика О «разрешении» говорят преимущественно по отношению к интервалам и аккордам в мажорно-минорной тональности, от её истоков (конец XV века) до её распада (конец XIX — начало XX веков)Auflösung // Riemann Musik Lexikon. 12te Aufl. Sachteil. Mainz, 1967, S. 62.. Реже термин также используется в анализах старомодальной гармонии — в музыке, где мажорно-минорная тональность ещё не сформировалась, но присутствуют её элементы. Например, в готической каденции, характерной для многоголосия Ars antiqua и Ars nova, конкорд терцсексты «разрешается» в конкорд квинтоктавы. По отношению к авангардным техникам в музыке XX века, где нельзя говорить о линейных неустоях (неаккордовых звуках) и нет понятия тоники и соотнесённой с ней периферии (например, в додекафонных сочинениях А. Веберна), переход от диссонанса к консонансу «разрешением» не называется. Разрешение интервалов Существуют только четыре простых интервала (в отличие от составных интервалов), требующих разрешения. При этом увеличенные интервалы всегда разрешаются в более широкие, а уменьшённые — в более узкие. * увеличенная секунда (ув. 2) разрешается в большую или малую терцию (б. 3 или м. 3) * уменьшённая септима (ум. 7) — в большую или малую сексту (б. 6 или м. 6) * увеличенная кварта (ув. 4) — в большую или малую сексту (б. 6 или м. 6) * уменьшённая квинта (ум. 5) — в большую или малую терцию (б. 3 или м. 3) Существует одна особенность. Поскольку и ув. 4 и ум. 5 являются тритонами, звучат очень неустойчиво и требуют разрешения, необходимо иметь в виду, на какой ступени какого лада построен этот интервал. В зависимости от этого данный тритон будет иметь различные разрешения. При определении интервала на слух всегда ориентируются на последующее разрешение. Разрешение аккордов thumb|250px|Разрешение аккорда с задержанием в минорное или мажорное трезвучие Разрешения требуют увеличенные и уменьшённые трезвучия, а также септаккорды и их обращения. Разрешаются они в устойчивые трезвучия и их обращения. Исключение составляет доминантсептаккорд (Д7): он разрешается в неполное тоническое трезвучие с утроенной тоникой. Реже трезвучие неустойчивой ступени (например, второй) разрешается в трезвучие устойчивой (например, в тонику), несмотря на то, что такое трезвучие не является ни увеличенным, ни уменьшённым. Разрешение Пример в До-мажоре * D7 — в неполное трезвучие с утроением основного тона: 1-1-1-3 ступени (до-до-до-ми) * D65 — I53 с удвоением основного тона: 1-1-3-5 ступени (до-до-ми-соль) * D43 — развёрнутое тоническое трезвучие (то есть основной тон есть сверху) * D2 — I6 с удвоением основного тона: 3-5-1-1 ступени (ми-соль-до-до) Примечания Литература * Ссылки * (в источнике используется ныне не употребительная муз. терминология) Категория:Музыкальные термины Категория:Теория музыки tritone "strict resolution" (in C): a dissonance of a d5 resolves stepwise inwards to a consonance of a M3 or its inversion, a dissonance of an A4, resolves stepwise outwards to a consonance of a m6.Benjamin, Horvit, and Nelson (2008). Techniques and Materials of Music, p.46. . or ]] in F major . One common tone, one note moves by half step motion, and two notes move by whole step motion.]] tritone resolution in Beethoven's Piano Sonata in B-flat major, Op. 22 (1800).Forte, Allen (1979). Tonal Harmony in Concept & Practice, p.145. Third edition. . ]] Resolution in western tonal music theory is the move of a note or chord from dissonance (an unstable sound) to a consonance (a more final or stable sounding one). Dissonance, resolution, and suspense can be used to create musical interest. Where a melody or chordal pattern is expected to resolve to a certain note or chord, a different but similarly suitable note can be resolved to instead, creating an interesting and unexpected sound. For example, the deceptive cadence. Basis .}} Resolution has a strong basis in tonal music, since atonal music generally contains a more constant level of dissonance and lacks a tonal center to which to resolve. The concept of "resolution", and the degree to which resolution is "expected", is contextual as to culture and historical period. In a classical piece of the Baroque period, for example, an added sixth chord (made up of the notes C, E, G and A, for example) has a very strong need to resolve, while in a more modern work, that need is less strong - in the context of a pop or jazz piece, such a chord could comfortably end a piece and have no particular need to resolve. Example An example of a single dissonant note which requires resolution would be, for instance, an F during a C major chord, C–E–G, which creates a dissonance with both E and G and may resolve to either, though more usually to E (the closer pitch). This is an example of a suspended chord. In reference to chords and progressions for example, a phrase ending with the following cadence IV–V, a half cadence, does not have a high degree of resolution. However, if this cadence were changed to (IV–)V–I, an authentic cadence, it would resolve much more strongly by ending on the tonic I chord. See also *Circle of fifths *Corelli clash *Irregular resolution *Lipps–Meyer law *Doubling (music) Sources Category:Consonance and dissonance